La maldición del matrimonio
by Wolfmika
Summary: Aquel día, seria el día que Sasuke Uchiha nunca olvidaría, como una típica mañana de rutina diaria cambiaria a una día sumamente ajetreado con un simple propósito: quitar aquel anillo de su dedo"


**LA MALDICION DEL MATRIMONIO**

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

Escucho sonar su alarma, el sonido se comenzaba a hacer molesto para el y el resto de los habitantes de la casa, alargo la mano de entre las cobijas y por fin logro a pagar el despertador, aun medio adormilado, se levanto de su cama entre la oscuridad de su cuarto, comenzando a caminar muy al estilo zombi, al encender la luz se sintió como un vampiro, ya que el brillo de aquella luz artificial le lastimaba los ojos que avían pasado un muy buen rato cerrados en la oscuridad; una ves acostumbrado a todo eso busco en el armario su uniforme del colegio.

Escucho el llamado de su madre en la puerta, tras contestarle y escuchar como ella se alejaba siguió guardando sus cosas en su mochila, mientras terminaba de imprimir la tarea pendiente del día anterior.

Salió de su casa, en dirección al colegio, mirando como los locales cercanos comenzaban a sacar las decoraciones para las festividades de Halloween, ahora que lo recordaba a al le avía tocado para cooperar con la ofrenda que pondrían en su salón de clase, saco su Ipod y subió todo el volumen, no quería pensar en costos ni en que ayudar, no cuando apenas su libertad estaba por terminar, una ves en su salón ya pensaría con que cooperaria. Llego al colegio y justo en el peor momento cuando las puertas a penas se estaban abriendo, apago el Ipod.

Una ves dentro del salón miro a quienes ya avían llegado antes que el, a Sakura e Ino copeando la tarea de Hinata, a Kiba y Shino discutiendo por el extraño animal dentro de un frasco… tal ves otro insecto de la colección de Shino fue lo primero que pensó, a Shikamaru y Chouji platicando sobre la diferencian entre dos bolsas de papas fritas, y por ultimo a Naruto que por milagro llego a tiempo a la primera clase, solo que estaba dormido sobre su pupitre.

Después de superar las primeras cuatro horas de clase y a ver sobrevivido al receso en el cual esos escasos veinte minutos para comer algo se convirtieron en una batalla campal con botellas llenas de agua, donde la mayor parte del salón terminaron mojados, y con uno que otro libro o cuaderno echado a perder por el agua. Después de eso, ningún maestro avía llegado para impartir la quinta hora de clase, y eso era extraño.

-¡Sasuke!- escucho su nombre, al mirar a su lado izquierdo miro como Ino y Sakura se le acercaban-

-Sasuke, ¿escuchaste lo que dijeron los profesores?- pregunto la rubia-

-¿Qué?-

-Abra un concurso de ofrendas y nosotros participaremos- respondió Sakura muy emocionada-

-Si y nuestro tema será, maldiciones y leyendas, a que te gusto verdad, nosotras elegimos el tema-

Les sonrió de medio lado, y ellas emitieron un sonoro chillido algo alegre, tal ves no fue una sonrisa perfecta y tal ves el tema no lo era también, el prefería algo mas….por decirlo macabro, pero casi no le interesaban esas cosas.

-Ya y Sasuke ¿que opinas sobre la maldición del espejo?- pregunto la peli rosado-

-Que seria mas una maldición para la mujer que para un muerto- contesto con cierta burla, cosa que a Sakura no le pareció tan gracioso- por que no el matrimonio-

-¿El matrimonio?- preguntaron las dos desconcertadas-

-Si, es una maldición que te dura para siempre, o bueno eso es lo que eh escuchado en algunos lugares, es mas sabían que un anillo es un objeto maldito-

-A si ¿Por qué?- cuestiono Ino-

-Por que cuando alguien se lo pone ya no puede quitárselo nunca en la vida- respondió-

Al ver como ambas le miraban sin creerle nada, el peli negro tomo la mano de Sakura y le quito el anillo que esta tenia puesto el cual tenia una pequeña piedra rosa en el centro, intento ponérselo en cada dedo de su mano, pero al ver el tamaño del anillo, de la mano de Sakura y de su mano, por lógica que a el no le quedaría, y eso pensó hasta que se coloco el anillo en el dedo índice.

-Y como si te lo fuera a creer, creería mas eso de Naruto que de ti- le dijo con un ligero sonrojo, y mas que eso con algo de nerviosismo que para Ino no paso desapercibido-

Mas antes de poder decir algo, la asistente de la directora entro al salón para anunciarles que las clases se avían suspendido y que podían retirarse antes, como era de esperarse todos los alumnos gritaron por la emoción de ya verse libres del sistema estudiantil, rápidamente todos guardaron sus cosas, pero Sasuke tenia un problema, y literalmente se había atorado con el.

-Bueno mañana nos pondremos todos de acuerdo ¿si?- dijo Ino parada a aun lado de Sasuke-

-Bueno-

-Sasuke…podrías darme mi anillo- pidió la peli rosa-

-Te parece si te lo llevo mas tarde a tu casa-

-Pero es que…-

-Nos vemos mas tarde- la interrumpió y esta ves si noto su extrema emoción y nerviosismo, a penas dejo el salón escucho los alborotados gritos de la peli rosado-

Miro a todos lados, buscando al único conocedor de todos sus secretos, y al único que por desgracia le podía ayudar, encontrándolo cerca de los baños hablando muy animadamente con Hinata; una ves cerca de ellos, lo único que izo el pelinegro que saludar y despedirse de inmediato de la chica para jalar de un brazo a naruto hasta el baño de chicos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa dattebayo?!- le grito Naruto-

-Tarado ayúdame- le dijo entre quejidos-

El rubio se alarmo, no sabia si gritar o salir corriendo , o salir corriendo mientras gritaba que Sasuke Uchiha era un degenerado, mas antes de que Naruto empleara alguna de esas tres opciones que tal ves se imagino se apresuro a hablar.

-No seas idiota, necesito ayuda con esto- le mostro su mano con el anillo de Sakura, Naruto sintió regresar su alma al cuerpo, y poder así respirar con alivio, tremendo susto que le avía metido-

-¿Qué haces con el anillo de Sakura ttebayo?- pregunto-

-Cuando tu estabas de donjuán con Hinata, Sakura e Ino se me acercaron para decirme que tema usarían para la ofrenda y después de que me dijeron cosas sin sentido como la maldición del espejo les dije que la maldición del matrimonio como con burla, le quite el anillo a Sakura y me lo puse, pero se me atoro- explico de forma rápida y resumida-

-Ah…- el rubio le miro con una sonrisa maliciosa- esto ya me suena a boda-

-No seas Idiota- grito- ayúdame a sacarme este anillo-

- Y, no se ya intentaste mojarte la mano para que el anillo resbale, por que si lo intentas por la fuerza el dedo se te va a hinchar y no saldrá-

-Ya lo ice y sigue sin querer salir- contesto el Uchiha-

Sin mas Naruto sugirió ir a su casa y tal ves entre todas las cosas que podrían tener en su botiquín algo aria salir el pequeño anillo.

Intentaron de todo, en jabonar el anillo y dedo para que con el jabón resbalara y saliera, pero no funciono, con un limpiapipas mojado en aceite de cocina, para que saliera y tampoco funciono, e incluso Naruto sujeto el anillo fuertemente mientras el y Sasuke jalaba hacia atrás para ver si así salía, pero nada, es mas Sasuke sentía como si quisieran arrancarle el dedo de esa forma.

-Y si mejor vamos al hospital ttebayo- sugirió el oji azul, recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-

-NO-

-¿Por qué no?- y entonces lo recordó, el padre de Sasuke y su hermano mayor trabajaban en el hospital – Pero se darán cuenta de todos modos, el dedo ya se te hincho, se te esta poniendo morado-

-¡Ya lo se!- dijo derrotado- lo mas seguro es que si tenga que ir al hospital, tal ves tengan que cortar el anillo-

-Solo que ¿Cómo le pagaras a Sakura ?- pregunto, el peli negro le miro extrañado a que se refería con eso de "¿Cómo pagárselo a Sakura?"-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto nervioso, mas de lo que ya estaba-

-El anillo es de plata y la pierda no recuerdo de que es, pero es muy caro, ¿no recuerdas? Fue un regalo de sus padres el día que nos invito a su fiesta de quince años-

Estaba muerto, tal ves por desgracia si perdería el dedo, por haberse puesto ala fuerza un anillo que ni siquiera le quedaba, que ni siquiera era de el y que probablemente costara mas que su vida. Naruto salió de su habitación suspirando y al mismo tiempo negando con la cabeza, Sasuke estaba en estado de Shock y tardaría un buen rato en recuperarse, tomo el teléfono y marco a casa de del pelinegro diciéndole a la señora Mikoto que llevaría a Sasuke al hospital, después conto toda la historia a su madre, quien los llevo en su auto hasta el hospital, y Sasuke… pues el todavía no reaccionaba.

Pasaron como dos horas, hasta que Sasuke salió de urgencias con su hermano, al final no paso de un buen susto para el Uchiha, una vena cortada del menique y una curación que le duraría por lo menos un mes. Gracias a que la madre de Sasuke trabajo por un tiempo en una joyería examino el anillo y dio buenas noticias, el anillo si que tenia arreglo, pero le costaría todo un año sin mesada al Uchiha, por lo menos ya una parte de su alma le vía regresado al cuerpo.

Al día siguiente el Uchiha hablo tranquilamente con Haruno explicándole lo que avía sucedido con su anillo y que el pagaría la reparación, Sakura acepto no decirle nada a sus padres sobre el anillo, a cambio Sasuke tendría que ayudarle con la planificación de la ofrenda, y mas que eso salir con ella solo hasta que el anillo estuviera listo y en sus manos.

Tal ves su tormento comenzaría y pero aprendió algo importante, no burlarse de las maldiciones o inventarlas y menos ponerlas aprueba.

_**Notas finales:**_

**Dudas, preguntas, comentarios, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido :D**

**Pues bueno este fic también se baso en un hecho real (Que le paso aun amigo por ponerse el anillo de una amiga y ya no pudo quitárselo XD) y fue cuando discutíamos sobre de que se pondría en nuestra ofrenda en un concurso de la prepa, solo que el final fue lo que cambio del hecho, ya que el anillo no se rompió y ese salió rápido tras a verse embarrado mantequilla en el dedo. **

**En fin, nos vemos en la siguiente **

**Cuídense, besos, abrazos **

**Bye bye **


End file.
